The present invention pertains to a vehicle visor and particularly one which adjustably extends the coverage of a visor.
There exist a wide variety of patents disclosing either primary or secondary visors which include different mechanisms for extending the visor coverage. Design U.S. Pat. No. 281,413 shows a visor design in which a pocket is provided in the visor body from which a molded polymeric blade can be slidably extended U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,681,363 and 4,873,111 disclose supplemental visors which include panels having extendable blades for providing greater coverage for the visors shown. Other visors use sleeves which are adapted to fit over existing visors as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,197 and other somewhat complicated and bulky configurations in which one or more auxiliary panels are added to an existing visor.
In addition, there exist roll-up or collapsible visors themselves which have been used as primary or secondary visors. An example of an accordion-folded secondary visor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,899 while an example of a roll-up type visor with side guide members is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,292. These constructions, however, pertain to the visor shape itself as opposed to a standard visor with the ability to vary its width.
In providing extended coverage for an existing visor, the only known commercially manufactured device is that shown in design U.S. Pat. No. 281,413 which is assigned to the present assignee the extended blade, however, is significantly narrower than the visor body of this prior art. Also, the bulkiness of aftermarket-type visor extensions disclosed in the prior art interfere with the normal visor operation and particularly raising the visor to a stored positioned nested against the vehicle headliner In some vehicles the headliner includes a recessed pocket for a visor and an aftermarket sleeve adapted to be slid over a visor or somehow attached to the visor and including an extender panel does not allow the normal storage of an existing visor. Thus the structure disclosed by these prior art devices have not been usable by those skilled in the art in designing visors nor are they known to have met with commercial acceptability.